Thanksgiving Disaster
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Troy broke up with Gabriella last Thanksgiving. It's the following year when Maria Montez invited the Bolton's over for Thanksgiving. What will happen? Will Troy and Gabriella stay apart or get back together? xxone-shotxx
1. Chapter 1

**Thanksgiving Disaster**

"Mom!" I looked at her disbelieving what I heard, "How could you do this to me and not tell me about it?"

"Sweetie, we always have Thanksgiving with the Bolton's," she looked at me and I shook my head, "you and Troy were so good together."

"Yeah until he dumped me last year on this very day!"

My Mom just looked at me with those eyes of hers trying to make me know that she's sorry, "Sweetie, its only one day. We've been doing this since you kids were in high school. What happened between you and Troy anyway?"

"Don't ask me," I shook my head, "ask him since he's the one that ended it."

She gave me one of her sympathetic looks which I rolled my eyes to before stomping out of the kitchen. I know I'm 21 years old and shouldn't be acting like this but she invited my ex-boyfriend's family over for Thanksgiving. The ex-boyfriend that I dated for four years, who also decided to just dump me last year for no reason. Well, at least he didn't give me one.

Let me take you back to that day:

"_I can't believe you two have been together for four years," Lucille, the mother of my boyfriend smiled at us which made me smile, "you two still make me smile at how cute you are together."_

"_Thank you Lucille," I looked at Troy who smiled slightly before I looked back at his mother, "These have probably been the best four years of my life. I don't know what I would do without him."_

_My Mom looked at me and smiled, "This is true. After her Dad died and we moved here, Troy made my baby back into that happy girl she once was. So thank you Troy."_

"_Uh yeah, no problem," Troy nodded but cleared his throat before looking at me, "Uh could we go somewhere to talk?"_

"_Uh sure?" I grew confused at how Troy was reacting before I got up, "Let's go to my room."_

_Troy nodded before getting up with me as we walked up the stairs. We went into my room and I sat on my bed looking up at Troy who was acting really strange. I never have seen him this way. He was worrying me. As I was about to say something, he said something that would make my heart go breaking which I wasn't expecting at all._

"_I think we should end this," Troy looked at me with no emotion._

_I looked at him shocked, "What? End what? Us?"_

"_Yes," Troy nodded as I felt tears in my eyes, "I'm sorry but this isn't working out for me anymore. I'm tired of this relationship. It tires me out."_

_Now tears were flowing down my cheeks, I was so not expecting this, "But why? I thought you loved me. We were supposed to be together forever Troy. What happened to that? What happened to you the one that said you wanted to be with me forever?"_

"_Things changed," he was acting like this was not a big deal, "Goodbye Gabriella."_

That was how he ending things. He walked out of my room right after he said that with no explanation of why he was ending us. Troy Bolton broke my heart and now he was coming back in this house where he did it. I haven't seen Troy since our break up but I was planning on never seeing him again until my mother decided to invite him and his family over for Thanksgiving dinner. But that doesn't matter. I will NOT be speaking to Troy Bolton!

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The doorbell rung and I heard my Mom calling from the kitchen, "Gabriella, could you get the door?"

"Sure Mom," I muttered before getting off the couch and walked over to the door taking a deep breath before opening it, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Oh Gabriella, how nice of to see you," Lucille was the first to speak before pulling me into a hug, "It's been a whole year since I last saw you. I missed you."

I smiled slightly before pulling back but then got pulled in another hug by Jack which caused me to giggle slightly before pulling back from him, "I missed you guys too. Please come in."

"Thanks dear," I smiled slightly before letting the Bolton's in.

I then heard a voice behind me, "Forgetting someone?"

"Nope, I only hug the people who don't break hearts," I said not turning around to look at him wanting to see his face after I said that but ignored it while I walked to the living room.

{Troy's POV}

I had to admit, I was nervous going to Gabriella's house. I mean, who wouldn't be? Especially since after I broke up with her last year without any explanation. Truth is I didn't really have an explanation. It just happened. Something told me that it was time to end things. I mean, who really stays with their high school sweethearts forever? I know, we were heading towards forever. But something about that day, just told me that it was time.

I sighed after I heard Gabriella say those words to me and walked away. I never meant to break her heart. I just, I can't explain it. If I could, I would take that day back in a heartbeat. Nothing was the same anymore when I broke up with her. Girls wanted to go out with me, but I always compared them to Gabriella and I'm telling you right now, there was no one that came even close to Gabriella. I still loved her.

When my Mom told me that we were going to the Montez's like we always do, this gave me hope that maybe I could make things right. This past year was like hell for me. I wonder how it was for her. Did she have a boyfriend? No, I asked Chad who was still dating Taylor who was still best friends with Gabriella and knew she didn't have a boyfriend because she was still heartbroken from that one guy she was expecting to live the rest of her life with. That killed him even more but maybe just maybe this was his chance to make things right.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

{No POV}

Everyone was sitting around the dining room table and was starting to eat. It was the same order as it was last Thanksgiving meaning Troy and Gabriella were sitting next to each other. Troy was thrilled with the idea but Gabriella however, was not. She knew she still loved him and it hurt to know that he didn't love her anymore. I mean, that is what he said to her last year.

"So Troy?" Maria decided to be the first to break the awkwardness, "What have you been up to for the past year?"

Troy was looking at Gabriella the whole time but then looked at Maria to answer her question, "Same stuff. I'm still going to Berkley for music and basketball. That's been basically my year."

Maria nodded and looked at Lucille for her help which caused Lucille to nod before looking at Gabriella, "and Gabriella, what have you been doing with yourself?"

"I'm still working at Stanford to finish up my degree for Law which I'll be graduating from this June," Gabriella smiled slightly at Lucille.

Jack was the one who spoke, "That is very good to hear. Isn't it Troy?"

Troy was taking a sip of his soda as everyone looked at him except Gabriella when he just nodded as he was still drinking his soda and then placed his drink back on the table, "Very good."

Gabriella glanced at Troy who gave her a smile which caused Gabriella to roll her eyes. She wasn't falling for his charm. She did once and look where it led her. It led to her heart being broken to the one guy she was going to give it to forever.

Lucille and Maria looked at each other realizing that their plan wasn't working as well as they hoped. Yep, you heard it. This was all planned. They knew how much their children were missing each other and knew they both would be too stubborn to do anything about it so they decided to bring them back to the day they broke up. Neither of them knew what happened. Lucille never go an answer from Troy and Maria always got the same answer 'ask him.' They remembered that day like it was yesterday. They thought that their kids would be together for the long haul but things didn't go out like that way.

_Troy walked down the stairs taking a deep breath before walking into the living room with the parents, "Um I think we should go."_

"_Why?" Jack looked at his son with a face, "What happened?"_

_Troy sighed knowing that their parents had to find out eventually, "Gabriella and I broke up."_

"_What? Why?" Lucille looked at her son with a sad face, "What did you do?"_

_Troy shook his head, "Let's just go."_

_Troy walked out of the living room which caused all three parents to look at each other. They didn't know what happened but they were going to find out. _

Troy looked at Gabriella with a sigh knowing that things were never going to be the same but he took a risk before leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Why? So you can break my heart again? No thanks."

"Ella please," Troy's voice was cracking which caused Gabriella to look at him.

Gabriella looked at his face and saw that he really needed to talk to her. She knew that face for four years, it would be five but that face was the face he gave her when his Grandma died, two years ago. She sighed knowing that it also must be serious if he's calling her Ella. Gabriella had many nicknames from Troy. Brie was when Troy was happy, Ella was when he wanted to talk to her about something serious, Gabs was just when they were doing something funny, and there were many others. Gabriella then sighed nodding before getting up.

"We will be right back," she looked at Troy, "My room or the backyard?"

Troy thought about it and looked at his Dad who mouthed 'backyard' which caused him to be confused but looked around the table to see the two women smiling knowing that something was up before he looked at Gabriella, "Backyard?"

"Let's go then," Gabriella started walking out of the kitchen.

Troy got up from his seat before looking that the three adults, "What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it," Jack smiled, "but whatever we did, you are taking full credit for it. We know you still love her and she still loves you so go get your girl back."

Troy smiled but was still confused before following the Gabriella went out. He saw that she was at the door waiting for him and slightly smiled before nodding to her which caused her to turn around before opening the door before walking outside. Troy took a deep breath so he could clear his head but before he walked out, he heard Gabriella gasping so he ran outside to see what she was gasping at. What he saw also made him gasped.

The backyard was decorated with lights all around the backyard, rose pedals on the ground, music was playing, and there was a small ice rink. **(If you have seen "Christmas in Handcuffs, it's almost like the scene Mario Lopez did in the back)** Gabriella looked around the backyard before looking at Troy.

"Did you do this?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously remember what their parents said, "Well yeah."

Gabriella looked at him shocked, "But why?"

"Ella I miss you," Troy sighed, "I never stopped loving you. I want you back. I want you back in my arms. This year has been like hell for me. I tried dating but all I could think of was you and no girl could ever compare to you. I was a fool last year when I broke up with you. I don't know what I was thinking. If I could, I would take that day back in a heartbeat. When I saw you at the door of your house and heard those words you said to me, my heart broke and knew I made a mistake. I never meant to hurt you. I just something told me that we couldn't make it and I had to end it before it got harder to. I know that seems like a lame excuse but my mind wasn't thinking straight. I need you. I need you back in my life. Chad told me that Taylor told him that you were still heartbroken over me which made me feel like I was a total moron for doing that to you. Please Gabriella, Ella, Brie, Gabs, Briella, and the list could go. But please I love you. I can't think of another second when I don't have you in my arms again. Will you forgive me and take me back?"

Troy had to take a deep breath after his long speech to Gabriella with tears in his eyes. He didn't know how all of that came to his mind but when Gabriella asked him the 'why' question, he just opened his mouth and let it all come out. He looked at Gabriella who had tears flowing down her cheeks. He thought this could be either a good thing or bad thing.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked at him before running into his arms crying in his chest. He was surprised but nothing stopped him from wrapping his arms around the love of his life who he knew he was getting back. He placed his chin on her head as they both cried over their love and knew things would be ok. Little did they know, they had three adults watching them with big smiles on their faces and the two women had tears in their eyes.

Gabriella pulled back with Troy wiping her eyes, "I love you too. I never stopped."

Troy smiled, "So do you think we could forget about this past year and just continue where we left off as you being my girlfriend again?"

Gabriella smiled slightly nodding, "I would love to be your girlfriend again, Troy Bolton."

"Good because I wasn't having it any other way," he chuckled slightly, "Happy Thanksgiving, Brie."

"Yes it was. A very happy thanksgiving," she smiled looking up at him, "Happy Thanksgiving."

Troy smiled slightly before leaning down to capture Gabriella's lips with his own. Gabriella moaned against his lips. She really did miss Troy and his kisses and the feeling was mutual on Troy's mind. They both smiled against each other before pulling back when oxygen was needed.

"Shall we go back inside with our lovely parents and tell them that we're back together?" Troy smiled looking at her.

Gabriella giggled looking behind Troy to see them watching, "I think they already know."

Troy turned around to see his father's arm wrapping the two women who were crying in his chest and chuckled, "Well then let's go finish this lovely day."

Gabriella smiled taking Troy's hand as they walked back inside to face their parents. They knew that things were back to normal and nothing could possibly change the fact that they loved each other. They've already been through the bad, it could only get better.

{Gabriella's POV}

Ok forget what I said about never talking to Troy Bolton again. I love him, he loves me. That's all that matters. Well I just wanted to say, today is Thanksgiving, be thankful for what you have because you never know what tomorrow could bring. Happy Thanksgiving.

**So I hope you liked this one-shot. I wanted to do a one-shot but didn't know how but then this idea came in my head and thought 'hmm that sounds good' so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and again, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


End file.
